


Jealousy

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena and Felicity want Oliver and things get physical and not in the good way. Read and vote if I should add another chapter maybe a lemon or plot up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Arrow 3  
  
Everyone was assembled in the arrow cave due to Oliver causing an emergency meeting. Felicity was sitting in her chair next to Diggle and waited until Oliver walked in with Helena. Diggle jumped up, "What the fuck Oliver you can't bring her here".  
  
Oliver shook his head, "Later Diggle but she is here for someone and we are going to help her."  
  
Diggle shook his head, "I need to talk to you". Both of them disappeared upstairs leaving Felicity and Helena alone. Helena extended her hand, "Hi I am Huntress".  
  
Felicity shook it, "Oliver's IT girl".  
  
Helena smiled, "I thought he would be more broken hearted".  
  
Felicity took the bait, "Why"?  
  
Helena shrugged, "We'll we were a thing and he didn't want me to go".  
  
Felicity's mood darkened and quickly thought back to her special event with Oliver. Helena broke her train of thought, "Let me guess he said something charming then fucked you".  
  
Felicity turned red, "That is none of your business".  
  
Helena laughed, "It is I am here to win him back. Stay out of my way geek".  
  
Felicity grit her teeth, "You were just a cheap distraction".  
  
Helena grabbed the arm of Felicity's chair and used all of her strength to throw it. Felicity quickly toppled in the chair right next to Oliver's training sticks. She picked one up and got back on her feet squaring off with Helena.  
  
In the last month Oliver has been training her and working on her stamina. 'Just so they could fuck longer'.  
  
Helena laughed, "Put that down geek before I shove it up your twat".  
  
Felicity did a couple swings and showing off some skills. Helena stopped laughing, "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
Felicity kicked the other stick right at her face which she caught with ease. They quickly started to trade swings until Felicity scored the first hit to Helena's shin.  
  
Helena winced and quickly caught Felicity's stick and used hers to swipe right across her pretty face. Felicity fell to a knee with her face feeling like it was on fire. There was pain along her jaw and she was sure it cut her face. She then sweep kicked Helena and kicked her in the face as she regained her footing.  
  
Helena rolled away from another strike and got up. She threw a round kick and followed it up with a slash. Felicity ducked under both and slashed along her back. Helena fell forward and felt the stick against her neck as Felicity tried to choke her out.  
  
Helena flipped Felicity over and slammed her into the ground. Felicity was then pulled into and arm bar. Felicity grabbed one of Helena's feet and twisted it until she let go. They both quickly got up and started to box.  
  
After a minute they were both looking like they were hit by a car. Oliver and Diggle came down and was shocked to see what was happening. Oliver screamed, "What the hell his going on"?  
  
Felicity answered, "Just a spar".  
  
Oliver looked at Felicity who had an eye swollen shut, bloody mouth and was cradling her side. "Helena get out".  
  
She protested, "You are taking her side".  
  
He shook his head, "No but I know what caused it. I know you wanted to be my number two and you wanted her to know that and probably said something about our sex lives. Just go home".  
  
Helena yelled, "She doesn't understand you like I do".  
  
Helena left in a huff while Felicity sat in a chair as Oliver got some medicine and Diggle left to make sure Helena went home.  
  
Oliver sat in front of Felicity slowly rubbing some cream onto her face, "This should stop the swelling but it will still bruise. I'd suggest missing work tomorrow".  
  
She just nodded, "I know we never really talked about that night but did it mean anything".  
  
Oliver grabbed the edge of a table and looked down, "Felicity as much as I want to we are both in a dangerous situation."  
  
Felicity walks behind him, "Oliver I know the dangers and don't care. You are the one that I want".  
  
Oliver looked at her, "Felicity I want to but if we did we would have to keep it a secret. That means no public outings no parties."  
  
She smiled, "I am a girl who likes the indoors. We could watch movies, cook for each other maybe even spar together".  
  
He smiled, "Okay now let’s get you home and in bed". Felicity laughed, "Okay as long as you will be there when I wake up".  
  
He nodded, "Hopefully your face won't look to horrific in the morning". She playfully hit him as they walked out of the arrow cave.  
  
End  
  
I might make another chapter either a lemon or something in the future. Tell me which one you want.


End file.
